Where the Red String Ends
by VickyZeroKitty
Summary: Humanstuck version of Homestuck. All trolls and kids are in high school. Looks into the lives most, if not all, characters. This story is based upon GamzeexTerezi, but all characters will try and to be included along with plenty of other relationships.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Homestuck. All credit and copyrights go to their respectful owners.**

**Note: this is my first fanfiction ever! Sorry if it's not the best. Like I said, this is my first fanfiction and I'm not really in a writing mood or good at beginnings. :] **

**Warning: lots of colorful language in this chapter and probably every chapter from here on. **

**Chapter 1**

Gamzee:

The sound of crickets chirping seemed to drift along with the cold, autumn breeze that entered an open window of a young seventeen year old clown-of-a-boy's room. The room was completely shrouded by night's darkness aside from the effulgent fluorescent light of a computer screen that was mostly overlapped by the upper half of an odd, lanky silhouette. The silhouette began to move and adjust itself to place its bushy head into one of its hands.

Your name is Gamzee Makara and your waiting for your best friend to reply to your chat room message.

You rest the mess of hair known as your head in your hand as you began to drum your digits on your computer's keyboard. It's been about twenty motherfucking minutes since you sent your message to Karkat. You've always known him to be the type to reply right-quick unless he's juggling some other dutiful task or sleep... You hope he isn't asleep. It doesn't feel like it's that late or anything, but then again you've always been marked as the nocturnal type. Plus, another year of high school begins tomorrow...

A small, gracious 'bing' snaps you out of your trail thought right before you dive into one of your century long daydreams. You smile and notice that Karkat replied to your message.

TC: Yo! Best friend!

CG: What the living fuck could you even possibly want right now, Gamzee?

TC: I want to chat it up with my grumpy brother. :o)

TC: Honk.

CG: Do you have the slightest god forsaken clue as to what time it is?

TC: Nope.

TC: Can't see my motherfucking clock right now either.

TC: The gloomy darkness seems to against the bright all up in my eyes.

CG: ...

CG: I'm sighing so hard right now I'm surprised my lungs haven't collapsed.

CG: Look at your damn computer.

TC: Already doing that, Karbro. :o)

CG: Good, Good. Now, look at the bottom right corner and read me the time.

TC: Honk.

CG: Stop that.

TC: Stop what, best friend?

TC: Honk

CG: That! That!

TC: :o?

CG: Stop honking! Your not a god damn clown!

CG: And don't use Terezi's mouth. It's not even a mouth! It a fucking question mark!

TC: Me and motherfucking you both know that's the disguise of the reason as to why you want to forbid me from using Terezi's emoticon. ;o)

CG: Stop right there!

CG: I don't need any of your relationship bullshit right before school. And sleep. Which I should be doing. Right now!

TC: Come on, best friend! Just give it another shot! I'm sure wicked sis wants to try again, too, even though this would be like the motherfucking sixty-third time y'all all up and tried.

CG: We haven't tried to have a decent relationship sixty-three times!

TC: Bro...

CG: Shut up and read me the time already!

TC: Okay. :o)

TC: It's 3:00 am.

CG: 3:00 AM, Gamzee. AM! That means 'in the morning'.

CG: And do you know what time school starts?

CG: No, wait, let me answer that for you! AT 9:00 AM! That only leaves us SIX HOURS OF SLEEP LEFT!

CG: AND WITH THAT I BID YOU SWEET DREAMS!

Karbro logs off. You give a chuckle. Your crabby bro is all about his Z's. That's all his little pan seems to be wrapped around sometimes. You decide to reread your conversation 'cuz not much else seems to be stirring at this early hour. Your eyes lazily rolls through the gray and indigo colored text with a happy smile, but suddenly halt when they behold a certain strip of indigo.

"TC: Come on, best friend! Just give it another shot! I'm sure wicked sis wants to try again, too, even though this would be like the motherfucking sixty-third time y'all all up and tried."

Your smile flees like a dog that's just been kicked. Or maybe it's you who has just been kicked. A nasty feeling of sorrow seems to have washed over your mirthful beach of happiness and is now flooding in your chest. You can feel cracks in the little beat boxer known as your heart.

Your name is Gamzee Makara and you are in love with the same girl as your best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry I have not updated. I've been a bit busy. I will work on the story tonight and try to post at least 3 more chapter throughout the week to make up for not updating since the first chapter. I want to thank all my readers and followers. A BIG thank you to everyone who has reviewed the story.**


End file.
